familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Famous Descendants of William the Conqueror of England
General Info The list below shows descent from William the Conquerer. Many of the people have more than one path to William, this is just showing one. As William is an 11th generation descendant of Charlemagne (747-814), the people below also descend from him. Descendants List *1 William I, King of England (1027-1087) *-2 Adela of Normandy (c1062-1138) *--3 Stephen of England (c1095-1154) *---4 Marie de Blois, Countess of Boulogne *----5 Mathilde de Boulogne (c1163-c1211) *-----6 Henry II, Duke of Brabant *------7 Henry the Child, Count of Hesse *-------8 Adelheid von Hessen (c1272-1315) *--------9 Elisabeth von Henneberg-Schleusingen (c1289-aft1377) *---------10 Friedrich V. von Nürnberg (1333-1398) *----------11 Friedrich I. von Brandenburg (1372-1440) *-----------12 Dorothea von Brandenburg (1420-1491) *------------13 Magnus II. zu Mecklenburg (1441-1503) *-------------14 Albrecht VII. von Mecklenburg-Güstrow (1488-1547) *--------------15 Johann Albrecht I. von Mecklenburg-Schwerin (1525-1576) *---------------16 Johann VII. von Mecklenburg-Schwerin (1558-1592) *----------------17 Adolf Friedrich I. von Mecklenburg-Schwerin (1588-1658) *-----------------18 Adolf Friedrich II. von Mecklenburg-Strelitz (1658-1708) *------------------19 Karl I. von Mecklenburg-Strelitz (1708-1752) *-------------------20 Karl II. von Mecklenburg-Strelitz (1741-1816) *--------------------21 Luise von Mecklenburg-Strelitz (1776-1810) *---------------------22 Wilhelm I., Deutscher Kaiser (1797-1888) *----------------------23 Friedrich III., Deutscher Kaiser (1831-1888) *-----------------------24 Wilhelm II., Deutscher Kaiser (1859-1941) *-------------------20 Charlotte von Mecklenburg-Strelitz (1744-1818) *--------------------21 Adolphus, Duke of Cambridge (1774-1850) *---------------------22 Mary Adelaide of Cambridge (1833-1897) *----------------------23 Victoria Mary of Teck (1867-1953) *-----------------------24 George VI of the United Kingdom (1895-1952) *------------------------25 Elizabeth II, Queen of the United Kingdom (1926-?) *-------8 Otto the Child, Count of Hesse *--------9 Ludwig the Junker, Count of Hesse-Grebenstein *---------10 Herman the Learned, Count of Hesse *----------11 Louis the Peaceful, Count of Hesse *-----------12 Ludwig II. von Hessen-Kassel (1438-1471) *------------13 Wilhelm II. von Hessen (1469-1509) *-------------14 Philipp I. von Hessen (1504-1567) *--------------15 Wilhelm IV. von Hessen-Kassel (1532-1592) *---------------16 Philipp Wilhelm von Cornberg (1553-1616) *----------------17 Anna Sabina von Cornberg (1607-1659) *-----------------18 Dorothea Katharina von Witzleben (1639-1671) *------------------19 Dorothea Sophia von Katte (1669-1719) *-------------------20 August Friedrich von Bismarck (1695-1742) *--------------------21 Karl Alexander von Bismarck (1727-1797) *---------------------22 Ferdinand von Bismarck (1771-1845) *----------------------23 Otto Eduard Leopold, 1st Furst von Bismarck (1815-1898), Chancellor of Germany *-----------12 Henry the Rich, Count of Hesse in Marburg *------------13 Elisabeth von Hessen (1466-1523) *-------------14 William the Rich, Count of Nassau-Dillenburg *--------------15 William the Silent, Prince of Orange *---------------16 Frederik Hendrik van Oranje (1584–1647), Prince of Orange *----------------17 Willem II van Oranje (1626-1650), Prince of Orange *-----------------18 William III, King of England, Ireland and Scotland, Stadtholder of the Netherlands *----------------17 Henriëtte Catharina van Nassau (1637-1708) *-----------------18 Henriëtte Amalia von Anhalt-Dessau (1666-1726) *-----------------18 Leopold I. von Anhalt-Dessau (1676-1747) *------------------19 Georg Heinrich von Beerenhorst (1733-1814) *-------------------20 Thekla Pauline von Beerenhorst (1807-1890) *--------------------21 Julius Georg Ludwig, Freiherr von Richtofen (1830-1899) *---------------------22 Albrecht Philipp Karl Julius, Freiherr von Richtofen (1859-1920) *----------------------23 Manfred Albrecht, Freiherr von Richtofen (1892-1918), the Red Baron *-----------------18 Johanna Charlotte von Anhalt-Dessau (1682-1750) *------------------19 Friedrich Wilhelm von Brandenburg-Schwedt (1700-1771) *-------------------20 Friederike Dorothea Sophie von Brandenburg-Schwedt (1736-1798) *--------------------21 Sophia Dorothea von Württemberg (1759-1828) *---------------------22 Alexander I of Russia (1777-1825) *---------------------22 Konstantin of Russia (1779-1831) *---------------------22 Elena Pavlovna Romanova (1784-1803) *---------------------22 Maria Pavlovna Romanova (1786-1859) *---------------------22 Ekaterina Pavlovna Romanova (1788-1819) *---------------------22 Anna Pavlovna of Russia (1795-1865) *---------------------22 Nicholas I of Russia (1796-1855), Tsar of Russia *----------------------23 Alexander II of Russia (1818-1881), Tsar of Russia *-----------------------24 Alexander III of Russia (1845-1894), Tsar of Russia *------------------------25 Nicholas II of Russia (1868-1918), Tsar of Russia *--------------15 Johann VI von Nassau-Dillenburg (1536-1606) *---------------16 Ernst Casimir van Nassau-Dietz (1573-1632) *----------------17 Willem Frederik van Nassau-Dietz (1613-1664) *-----------------18 Hendrik Casimir II van Nassau-Dietz (1657-1696) *------------------19 Johan Willem Friso van Nassau-Dietz (1687-1711) *-------------------20 Willem IV van Oranje-Nassau (1711-1751), Stadtholder of the Netherlands *--------------------21 Willem V van Oranje-Nassau (1748-1806), Stadtholder of the Netherlands *---------------------22 Willem I van Oranje-Nassau (1772-1843), King of the Netherlands *----------------------23 Willem II van Oranje-Nassau (1792-1849), King of the Netherlands *-----------------------24 Willem III van Oranje-Nassau (1817-1890), King of the Netherlands *------------------------25 Wilhelmina van Oranje-Nassau (1880-1962), Queen of the Netherlands *-------------------------26 Juliana van Oranje-Nassau (1909-2004), Queen of the Netherlands *--------------------------27 Beatrix van Oranje-Nassau (1938-), Queen of the Netherlands *---------------------------28 Willem-Alexander van Oranje-Nassau (1967-), Prince of Orange *----------------------23 Frederik van Oranje-Nassau (1797-1881) *-----------------------24 Louise van Oranje-Nassau (1828-1871) *------------------------25 Louise of Sweden (1851-1926) *-------------------------26 Christian X of Denmark (1870-1947) *--------------------------27 Frederick IX of Denmark (1899-1972) *---------------------------28 Margrethe II of Denmark (1940-) *-------------------------26 Haakon VII of Norway (1872-1957) *--------------------------27 Olav V of Norway (1903-1991) *---------------------------28 Harald V of Norway (1937-) *--------------------21 Caroline van Oranje-Nassau (1743-1787) *---------------------22 Friedrich Wilhelm von Nassau-Weilburg (1768-1816), Fürst von Nassau-Weilburg *----------------------23 Wilhelm I. von Nassau (1792-1839) *-----------------------24 Adolf I. von Luxemburg (1817-1905), Grand Duke of Luxembourg *------------------------25 Wilhelm IV. von Luxemburg (1852-1912), Grand Duke of Luxembourg *-------------------------26 Charlotte von Luxemburg (1896-1985), Grand Duchess of Luxembourg *--------------------------27 Jean von Luxemburg (1921-), Grand Duke of Luxembourg *---------------------------28 Henri von Luxemburg (1955-), Grand Duke of Luxembourg *-----------------------24 Sophia von Nassau (1836-1913) *------------------------25 Gustav V of Sweden (1858-1950) *-------------------------26 Gustav VI Adolf of Sweden (1882-1973) *--------------------------27 Prince Gustav Adolf of Sweden (1906-1947), Duke of Västerbotten *---------------------------28 Carl XVI Gustav of Sweden (1946-) *----------------------23 Henriette von Nassau-Weilburg (1797-1829) *-----------------------24 Maria Theresia von Österreich (1816-1867) *------------------------25 Maria Annunziata delle Due Sicilie (1843-1871) *-------------------------26 Archduke Franz Ferdinand von Österreich (1863-1914) *-------------------------26 Archduke Otto Franz Joseph von Österreich (1865-1904) *--------------------------27 Karl I. von Österreich (1887-1922) *------------------------25 Maria Pia delle Due Sicilie (1849-1882) *-------------------------26 Maria Luisa di Parma (1870-1899) *--------------------------27 Boris III of Bulgaria (1894-1943) *---------------------------28 Simeon II of Bulgaria (1937-) *---------------------22 Henrietta von Nassau-Weilburg (1780-1857) *----------------------23 Amelie von Württemberg (1799-1848) *-----------------------24 Alexandra von Sachsen-Altenburg (1830-1911) *------------------------25 Olga Constantinovna of Russia (1851-1926) *-------------------------26 Constantine I of Greece (1868-1923) *--------------------------27 Paul of Greece (1901-1964) *---------------------------28 Constantine II of Greece (1940-) *-------------------20 Amalia van Nassau-Dietz (1710-1777) *--------------------21 Karl Friedrich von Baden (1728-1811) *---------------------22 Karl Ludwig von Baden (1755-1801) *----------------------23 Karl Ludwig Friedrich von Baden (1786-1818) *-----------------------24 Josephine von Baden (1813-1900) *------------------------25 Leopold zu Hohenzollern (1835-1905) *-------------------------26 Ferdinand I of Romania (1865-1927) m. Marie of Edinburgh (1875-1938) (see below) *--------------------------27 Carol II of Romania (1893-1953) *---------------------------28 Michael of Romania (1921-) *--------------------------27 Elisabeth of Romania (1894-1956) *--------------------------27 Marie of Romania (1900-1961) *---------------------------28 Peter II of Yugoslavia (1923-1970) *------------------------25 Marie Luise zu Hohenzollern (1845-1912) *-------------------------26 Albert I of Belgium (1875-1934) *--------------------------27 Leopold III of Belgium (1901-1983) *---------------------------28 Albert II of Belgium (1934-) *-----------------------24 Marie von Baden (1817-1888) *------------------------25 Mary Victoria Douglas-Hamilton (1850-1922) *-------------------------26 Louis II of Monaco (1870-1949) *--------------------------27 Princess Charlotte of Monaco (1898-1977), Duchess of Valentinois *---------------------------28 Rainier III of Monaco (1923-2005) *----------------------------29 Albert II of Monaco (1958-) *----------------------23 F. Karoline W. von Baden (1776-1841) *-----------------------24 Sophie Friederike D.W. von Bayern (1805-1872) *------------------------25 Franz Joseph von Österreich (1830-1916) *------------------------25 Maximilian of Mexico (1832-1867) *------------------------25 Karl Ludwig von Österreich (1833-1896) *-------------------------26 Elisabeth Amalie von Österreich (1878-1960) *--------------------------27 Franz Joseph II. von und zu Liechtenstein (1906-1989) *---------------------------28 Hans-Adam II. von und zu Liechtenstein (1945-) *----------------------23 Wilhelmine von Baden (1788-1836) *-----------------------24 Maria von Hessen und bei Rhein (1824-1880) *------------------------25 Nicholas of Russia (1843-1863) *------------------------25 Alexander III of Russia (1845-1894) *------------------------25 Vladimir of Russia (1847-1909) *------------------------25 Marie of Russia (1853-1920) *-------------------------26 Marie of Edinburgh (1875-1938) m. Ferdinand I of Romania (1865-1927) (see above) *--------------------------27 Carol II of Romania (1893-1953) *--------------------------27 Elisabeth of Romania (1894-1956) *---------------------------28 Michael of Romania (1921-) *--------------------------27 Marie of Romania (1900-1961) *---------------------------28 Peter II of Yugoslavia (1923-1970) *-2 Henry I, King of England (1068-1135) *--3 Robert, 1st Earl of Gloucester (1090-1147) *---4 Matilda of Gloucester (?-1189) *----5 Hugh de Kevelioc, 3rd Earl of Chester (1147-1181) *-----6 Amicia de Meschines (-c1210) *------7 Sir Roger de Mainwaring (c1185-) *-------8 Sir William Mainwaring (c1210-) *--------9 William Mainwaring (c1235-) *---------10 Roger Mainwaring (c1263-) *----------11 William Mainwaring (c1286-) *-----------12 William Mainwaring (1316-1364) *------------13 Sir Randle Mainwaring (1367-1456) *-------------14 William Mainwaring (c1396-1499) *--------------15 Anne Mainwaring (1452-1525) *---------------16 Anne Charlton (1482-1560) *----------------17 Elizabeth Grosvenor (1515-1591) *-----------------18 Rev. Edward Bulkeley (1540-1620) of Odell *------------------19 Sarah Bulkeley (1580-1611) *-------------------20 Mathias St. John (1604-1669) *--------------------21 Mark St. John (1633-1693) *---------------------22 Sarah St. John (1660-1714) *----------------------23 Jonah Keeler (1714-1799) *-----------------------24 Jeremiah Keeler (1754-1812) *------------------------25 Polly Keeler (1780-1865) *-------------------------26 Emeline Keeler Brush (1821-?) *--------------------------27 Louisa May Woodworth (1842-?) *---------------------------28 James Willard Maxwell Sr. (1864-?) *----------------------------29 James Willard Maxwell Jr. (1901-?) *-----------------------------30 Mary Maxwell (1929-1994) *------------------------------31 William Henry Gates IV (1955- ), CEO of Microsoft *------------------19 Peter Bulkeley (1581-1658) *-------------------20 Edward Bulkeley (1614-1695) *--------------------21 Elizabeth Bulkeley (1638-1693) *---------------------22 Edward Emerson (1670-1743) *----------------------23 Joseph Emerson (1700-1767) *-----------------------24 William Emerson (1741-1825) *------------------------25 William Emerson (1769-1811) *-------------------------26 Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803-1882), poet *---------------------22 Ebenezer Emerson *----------------------23 Joseph Emerson *-----------------------24 Elias Emerson *------------------------25 Abraham Emerson *-------------------------26 Charles Stillman Emerson Sr. *--------------------------27 Charles Stillman Emerson Jr. *---------------------------28 Pauline Renza Emerson *----------------------------29 Alan Bartlett Shepard Jr. (1923-1998), astronaut *--------------------21 Peter Bulkeley (1640-1688) *---------------------22 Rebecca Bulkeley (1681-1718) *----------------------23 Dr. Abel Prescott (1718-1803) *-----------------------24 Lucy Prescott (1757-1792) *------------------------25 Samuel Prescott Phillips Fay (1778-1856) *-------------------------26 Samuel Howard Fay (1804-1847) *--------------------------27 Harriet Eleanor Fay (1829-1924) *---------------------------28 Samuel Prescott Bush (1863-1948) *----------------------------29 Prescott Sheldon Bush (1895-1972), US Senator *-----------------------------30 George Herbert Walker Bush (1924- ), 41st President of the US *------------------------------31 George W. Bush (1946), 43rd President of the US *------------------------------31 John Ellis Bush (1953- ), AKA Jeb Bush, 43rd Governor of Florida *-----------------------------30 Jonathan James Bush (1931- ) *------------------------------31 William Hall Bush (1971- ), AKA Billy Bush, TV Host *--------------------21 Mary Bulkeley *---------------------22 Elizabeth Clarke *----------------------23 John Hancock *-----------------------24 John Hancock (1736-1793), signer of the Declaration of Independence *-------------14 Elizabeth Mainwaring (c1395-) *--------------15 Hugh Egerton (1427-1505) of Wrinehill *---------------16 Isabel Egerton (c1450-) *----------------17 Helena Harcourt (c1485-) *-----------------18 Richard Pershall (-c1550) *------------------19 Edmond Pershall (c1554-1629) see below *--3 Matilda of Normandy (1102-1167) *---4 Henry II, King of England (1133-1189) *----5 John, King of England (1166-1216) *-----6 Henry III, King of England (1207-1272) *------7 Edward I, King of England (1239-1307) *-------8 Edward II, King of England (1284-1327) *--------9 Edward III, King of England (1312-1377) *---------10 John of Gaunt, 1st Duke of Lancaster (1340-1399) *----------11 John Beaufort, 1st Earl of Somerset (c1373-1410) *-----------12 John Beaufort, 1st Duke of Somerset (1404-1444) *------------13 Margaret Beaufort (1443-1509) *-------------14 Henry VII of England (1457-1509) *--------------15 Henry VIII of England (1491-1547) *--------------15 Mary Tudor (1496-1533) *---------------16 Lady Frances Brandon (1517-1559) *----------------17 Lady Katherine Grey (1540-1568) *-----------------18 Edward Seymour, Viscount Beauchamp (1561-1621) *------------------19 Francis Seymour, 1st Baron Seymour of Trowbridge (c1590-1664) *-------------------20 Charles Seymour, 2nd Baron Seymour of Trowbridge (c1621-1665) *--------------------21 Charles Seymour, 6th Duke of Somerset (1662-1748) *---------------------22 Lady Catherine Seymour (?-1731) *----------------------23 Sir Charles Wyndham, 2nd Earl of Egremont (1710-1763) *-----------------------24 Lady Elizabeth Alicia Maria Wyndham (1752-1826) *------------------------25 Lady Frances Herbert (1775-1830) *-------------------------26 Lady Mary Elizabeth Kitty Moreton (1798-1842) *--------------------------27 Rudolph Feilding, 8th Earl of Denbigh (1823-1892) *---------------------------28 Lady Winifride Mary Elizabeth Feilding (1868-1959) *----------------------------29 Simon Edmund Vincent Paul Elwes (1902-1975) *-----------------------------30 Bede Evelyn Dominick Elwes (1931-1975) *------------------------------31 Cary Elwes (1962) *-----------12 Joan Beaufort (c1406-1445) *------------13 James II, King of Scotland (1430-1460) *------------13 Annabelle Stewart (1432-1509) *-------------14 Elizabeth Gordon (1465-1525) *--------------15 Robert Keith (1483-1513), Master of Marischal *---------------16 William Keith (1506-1581), 4th Earl Marischal *----------------17 William Keith (?-1580), Master of Marischal *-----------------18 George Keith (1553-1623), 5th Earl Marischal *------------------19 James Keith (?-1598) of Benholm *-------------------20 Elizabeth Keith *--------------------21 Margaret Primrose (?-1690) *---------------------22 Elizabeth Foulis *----------------------23 Helen Gibson *-----------------------24 Otto Alexander Heinrich Dietrich, Graf von Keyserlingk (1765-1820) *------------------------25 Friederike Caroline Alexandrine, Grafin von Keyserlingk (1800-1856) *-------------------------26 Karl Emil Gustav von Below (1821-1871) *--------------------------27 Marie Eleanore Dorothea von Below (1861-1903) *---------------------------28 Emmy Melitta Cecile von Quistorp (1886-?) *----------------------------29 Wernher Magnus Maximilian, Freiherr von Braun (1912-1977), Rocket Scientist *----------11 Joan Beaufort (1379-1440) *-----------12 Richard Neville, 5th Earl of Salisbury (1400-1460) *------------13 Eleanor Neville (1447-1482) *-------------14 George Stanley, 9th Lord Strange of Knockyn (1460-1503) *--------------15 Thomas Stanley, 2nd Earl of Derby (1485-1521) *-----------12 Cecily Neville (1415-1495) *------------13 Edward IV of England (1442-1483) *------------13 Richard III of England (1452-1485) *-----------12 Sir Edward Neville, 3rd Baron Bergavenny (c1417-1476) *------------13 Sir George Neville, 4th Baron Bergavenny (c1440-1492) *-------------14 Hon. Elizabeth Neville *--------------15 Elizabeth Berkeley *---------------16 Mathew Herbert *----------------17 Elizabeth Herbert *-----------------18 Thomas Johnes *------------------19 Elizabeth Johnes *-------------------20 John Awbrey *--------------------21 John Awbrey *---------------------22 Chandler Awbrey (1710-1756) *----------------------23 Martha Awbrey *-----------------------24 Coleman Pendleton (1780-1862) *------------------------25 Maj. Philip Coleman Pendleton (1812-1869) *-------------------------26 Charles Rittenhouse Pendleton (1850-1914) *--------------------------27 Virginia Philola Pendleton (1889-1960) *---------------------------28 Hugh Anders Gyllenhaal (1921-1979) *----------------------------29 Stephen Roark Gyllenhaal (1949) *-----------------------------30 Maggie Gyllenhaal (1977), actress *-----------------------------30 Jacob Benjamin Gyllenhaal (1980), actor *---------10 Thomas of Woodstock (1355-1397) *----------11 Anne of Gloucester (1383-1438) *-----------12 Humphrey Stafford, Earl of Stafford (1402-1460) *------------13 Anne Stafford (1446-1472) *-------------14 Sir John Neville (1493-1542), 3rd Lord Latymer *--------------15 John Neville (1520-1577), 4th Lord Latymer *---------------16 Hon. Dorothy Neville (?-1608) *----------------17 Lady Dorothy Cecil *-----------------18 William Allington, 1st Lord Allington of Killard *------------------19 Hon. Elizabeth Allington (?-1691) *-------------------20 Sir Charles Seymour (1662-1748), Duke of Somerset *--------------------21 Lady Catherine Seymour *---------------------22 Charles Wyndham (1710-1763), Earl of Egremont *----------------------23 Lady Elizabeth Alicia Maria Wyndham (1752-1826) *-----------------------24 Lady Frances Herbert (1775-1830) *------------------------25 Lady Mary Elizabeth Kitty Moreton (1798-1842) *-------------------------26 Rudolph William Basil Fielding (1832-1892) *--------------------------27 Lady Winifride Mary Elizabeth Fielding (1869-1919) *---------------------------28 Simon Edward Vincent Paul Elwes (1902-1975) *----------------------------29 Bede Evelyn Dominick Elwes (1931-1975) *-----------------------------30 Cary Elwes (1962), actor *-------8 Elizabeth of Rhuddlan (1282-1316) m Humphrey de Bohun, 4th Earl of Hereford (1276-1321) *--------9 William de Bohun, 1st Earl of Northampton (1312-1360) married Elizabeth Badlesmere *---------10 Elizabeth de Bohun (c1350-1385) married Richard FitzAlan, 11th Earl of Arundel (1346-1397) *----------11 Elizabeth FitzAlan (1366-1425) married Sir Robert Goushill (1350-1404) *-----------12 Thomas de Mowbray (1385-1405) *-----------12 John de Mowbray (1392-1432) *------------13 John de Mowbray (1415-1461) *-------------14 John de Mowbray (1444-1476) *--------------15 Anne de Mowbray (1472-1481) *-----------12 Isabel de Mowbray (?-1452) *------------13 Elizabeth Berkeley (c1428-?) *-------------14 Margaret Burdet (?-?) *--------------15 Thomas Cave (?-1495) *-----------12 Margaret de Mowbray (1388-1459) *------------13 John Howard, 1st Duke of Norfolk (c1420-1485) *-------------14 Thomas Howard, 2nd Duke of Norfolk (1443-1524) *--------------15 Elizabeth Howard (c1480-1538) *---------------16 Mary Boleyn (1503-1543) *----------------17 Henry Carey, Baron Hunsdon (1526-1596) *-----------------18 Katherine Carey (1548-1602) *------------------19 Frances Howard (-1628) *--------------------21 Henry Barnewall, Viscount of Kingsland (-1688) *--------------------21 Mabel Barnewall (c1615-) *---------------------22 George Barnewall (c1635-) *----------------------23 Bartholomew Barnewall (-1736) *-----------------------24 Robert Barnewall (c1700-) *------------------------25 Bridget Barnewall (c1730-) *-------------------------26 Anne Dowdall (-1818) *--------------------------27 John Burke (1787-1848) *---------------------------28 John Bernard Burke (1814-1892), genealogist *----------------------------29 Henry Farnham Burke (1859-1930) *-----------------18 John Carey (1556-1617) *------------------19 Blanche Carey (-1651) *-------------------20 Anne Wodehouse (c1602-) *--------------------21 Robert Suckling (1641-1708) *---------------------22 Maurice Suckling (1676-1730) *----------------------23 Catherine Suckling (1725-1767) *-----------------------24 Catherine Nelson (1767-1842) *-----------------------24 Horatio Nelson (1758-1805), 1st Viscount Nelson, 1st Duke of Bronté, KB *---------------16 Anne Boleyn (c1505-1536) *----------------17 Elizabeth I of England (1533-1603) *-----------12 Joan Goushill (c1401-aft1460) married Thomas Stanley, 1st Baron Stanley (c1404-1459) *------------13 Catherine Stanley married Sir John Savage *-------------14 Dulcia Savage married Sir Henry Bold *--------------15 Maud Bold married Thomas Gerard *---------------16 Jennet Gerard (c1530-) married Richard Eltonhead *----------------17 William Eltonhead (c1556-) married Anne Bowers *-----------------18 Richard Eltonhead (1582-1664) married Ann Sutton (c1582-1686) *------------------19 Alice Eltonhead (c1630-aft1671) married Henry Corbin (c1630-) *-------------------20 Frances Corbin married Edmund Jennings *--------------------21 Frances Jennings married Charles Grymes *---------------------22 Lucy Grymes married Henry Lee (see below) *----------------------23 Light-Horse Harry Lee (1756-1818) married Ann Hill Carter *-----------------------24 Robert Edward Lee (1807-1870), Confederate General *-------------------20 Leticia Corbin *--------------------21 Henry Lee *---------------------23 Henry Lee *------------------19 Martha Eltonhead (1628-1689) *-------------------20 Eltonhead Conway (c1646-1689) *--------------------21 Martha Thacker (1667-aft1700) *---------------------22 Edwin Hickman (c1700-aft1724) *----------------------23 James Hickman (1724-1816) *-----------------------24 Susannah Hickman (c1745-c1815) *------------------------25 Annie Browning (1780-aft1830) *-------------------------26 George Washington Overall (1820-1871) *--------------------------27 Susan Catherine Overall (1849-1906) *---------------------------28 Gabriella Clark (1877) *----------------------------29 Ruth Lucille Armour (1900-1926) *-----------------------------30 Stanley Dunham (1918-1992) *------------------------------31 Stanley Ann Dunham (1942-1995) *-------------------------------32 Barack Obama (1961), President of the USA *----------------------23 Edwin Hickman m. Phebe Eastham *-----------------------24 Edwin Hickman m. Patsy Ann Isbell (below) *------------------------25 Elliott Hickman m. Nancy Isbell (below) *-------------------------26 Christina Adeline Hickman m. William Riley Davis *--------------------------27 Mique Ann Hardin Davis m. Thomas Riley Isbell (below) *---------------------------28 Ida Mae Isbell m. Henry Thomas Williams *----------------------------29 Etta Coleman Williams m. Emory Hillhouse *-----------------------------30 Hal Knox Hillhouse m. Clara Mae Bell *------------------------------31 Jane Etta Hillhouse m. William Alvin Pitt *-------------------------------32 William Bradley Pitt aka Brad Pitt (1963), actor *-----------------------24 Lettice Hickman m. Benjamin Isbell *------------------------25 Hickman Isbell m. ---- *-------------------------26 Hickman Isbell m. Amy Tharp *--------------------------27 Thomas Riley Isbell m. Mique Ann Hardin Davis (above) *------------------------25 Patsy Ann Isbell m. Edwin Hickman (above) *------------------------25 Thomas Isbell m. ---- *-------------------------26 Nancy Isbell m. Elliott Hickman (above) *-------------------20 Edwin Conway m. Elizabeth Thornton *--------------------21 Francis Conway m. Rebecca Catlett *---------------------22 Eleanor Rose (Nelly) Conway (1731-1829) m. James Madison, Sr. (1723-1801) *----------------------23 James Madison (1751-1836), US President *--------9 Eleanor de Bohun (1304-1363) *---------10 Petronilla Butler (-1387) *----------11 Richard Talbot, 4th Baron Talbot (c1361-1383) *-----------12 Sir John Talbot, 1st Earl of Shrewsbury (c1387-1453) *------------13 Sir John Talbot, 2nd Earl of Shrewsbury (1413-1460) *-------------14 Anne Talbot (c1445-1494) see below *--------------15 Mary Vernon (c1485-) *---------------16 Isabella Rolleston (c1501-) *----------------17 Edmond Pershall (c1554-1629) see above *-----------------18 Thomas Pearsall (c1586-1643) *------------------19 Nicholas Pearsall (1619-1689) *--------------------20 Mary Pearsall (c1643-1689) *---------------------21 Mary Thorne (c1669-c1714) *----------------------22 Jeremiah Fowler (c1694-1766) *-----------------------23 Jeremiah Fowler (1730-1803) *------------------------24 Abigail Fowler (1771-1853) *-------------------------25 Ann Hatfield (1794-1867) *--------------------------26 Eliza Tredwell (?-1866) *---------------------------27 Sarah Ophelia Cook (1842-1909) *----------------------------28 Minnie Alice Holmes (1865-1943) *-----------------------------29 Waler Holmes Buckingham (1887-1947) *------------------------------30 Morris H Buckingham (1918-1974) *-------------------------------31 Lindsey Adam Buckingham (1949-), singer *----------------------22 Sarah Fowler (1698-1789) *-----------------------23 Rev. Thomas Woolsey (c1725-1794) *------------------------24 Rev. Thomas Woolsey (1760-1797) *-------------------------25 Gilbert Woolsey (1785-1864) *--------------------------26 John Woolsey (1819-1878) *---------------------------27 Sarah Jane Woolsey (1859-1934) *----------------------------28 Ernest Ezra Jones (1884-1939) *-----------------------------29 Kenneth Duane Jones (1918-1985) *------------------------------30 Faith Elaine Jones (1946-?) *-------------------------------31 William Allen Shade (1968-?) *-----------------------23 Capt. John Woolsey (1733-1815) *------------------------24 David Woolsey (c1764-c1855) *-------------------------25 Luther Smith Woolsey Sr. (1798-1842) *--------------------------26 Eunice Ann Woolsey (1838-1927) *---------------------------27 Harriet Davis (1868-?) *----------------------------28 Horace Rand Lamb (1892-1977) *-----------------------------29 Barbara Pitney Lamb (?-) *------------------------------30 Christopher D'Olier Reeve (1952-2004), actor *--------------------------26 Hiram B Woolsey (1840-?) *---------------------------27 Jay C Woolsey (1877-?) *----------------------------29 Robert James Woolsey Sr. (1907-1984) *-----------------------------30 Robert James Woolsey Jr. (1941- ), former CIA Director *-------8 Thomas of Brotherton (1300-1338), 1st Earl of Norfolk *--------9 Lady Margaret of Norfolk (c1320-1399) *---------10 Hon. Elizabeth de Segrave (1338-1368) *----------11 Thomas de Mowbray, 1st Duke of Norfolk (1366-1399) *----------11 Eleanor De Mowbray (1355-1399) *-----------12 Ivo de Welles (1387-1425) *------------13 Sir Lionel de Welles (1406-1461) *-------------14 Margaret de Welles (1428-1504) *--------------15 Sir Robert Dymoke *---------------16 Sir Edward Dymoke *----------------17 Frances Dymoke *-----------------18 Mildred Windebank (1584-1630) *------------------19 George Reade (1608-1674) *-------------------20 Mildred Read (1643-1686) *--------------------21 Mildred Warner (1671-1701) *---------------------22 Augustine Washington (c1694-1743) *----------------------23 George Washington (1732-1799), U.S. President *--------------------21 Elizabeth Warner *---------------------22 David Lewis (c1694-1773) *----------------------23 Judith Lewis (1735-1815) *-----------------------24 Lewis Sherrill (1761-1840) *------------------------25 Mary W Sherrill (1798-1879) *-------------------------26 James Lewis Matthews (1819-1877) *--------------------------27 Pinkney H Matthews (1848-1925) *---------------------------28 Martha Elizabeth Matthews (1878-1935) *----------------------------29 Maurice Woodward Ritter (1905-1974) aka Tex Ritter, actor/singer *-----------------------------30 Jonathan Southworth Ritter (1948-2003) aka John Ritter, actor *------------------------------31 Jason Morgan Ritter (1980- ), actor *---------------------22 Col. Robert Lewis *----------------------23 William Lewis *-----------------------24 Capt. Meriweather Lewis (1774-1809), explorer *------------13 Mary de Welles *-------------14 Margaret Laurence *--------------15 William Lawrence (?-1559) *---------------16 Edmund Lawrence *----------------17 John Lawrence, Mayor of St. Albans *-----------------18 William Lawrence (c1542-1584) *------------------19 Margaret Lawrence *-------------------20 Margaret Hulins *--------------------21 Mary Bliss *---------------------22 Joseph Parsons *----------------------23 Abigail Parsons *-----------------------24 Jedediah Clark *------------------------25 Thomas Clark *-------------------------26 John Clark *--------------------------27 Eliza Ann Clark (c1836-?) *---------------------------28 Emma E Kear (c1858-?) *----------------------------29 Winifred E Clark (1878-?) *-----------------------------30 Clifford C Arquette (1905-1974), musician *------------------------------31 Lewis Michael Arquette (1935-2001), actor *-------------------------------32 Rosanna Lauren Arquette (1959- ), actress *--------------------------------33 Zoe Blue Sidel *-------------------------------32 Richmond Arquette (1963- ), actor *-------------------------------32 Patricia Arquette (1968- ), actress *--------------------------------33 Harlow Olivia Calliope *-------------------------------32 Robert Arquette (1969- ) aka Alexis Arquette, actor *-------------------------------32 David James Arquette (1971- ), actor *--------------------------------33 Coco Riley Arquette *------7 Beatrice of England (1242-1275) *-------8 Arthur I de Dreux, Duc de Bretagne (1262-1312) *--------9 Jean IV de Dreux (1295-1345) *---------10 Jean V de Dreux, Duc de Bretagne (1339-1399 *----------11 Richard de Dreux (1395-1438) *-----------12 Francois II, Duc de Bretagne de Dreux (1445-1488) *------------13 Anne de Dreux, Duchesse de Bretagne (1477-1514) *-------------14 Claude of Orleans (1499-1524) *--------------15 Marguerite of Angoulême (1523-1574) *---------------16 Carlo Emanuele I di Savoia (1562-1630), 10th Duca di Savoia, i.e. Charles-Emmanuel I de Savoie (1562-1630) *----------------17 Tomasso Francesco di Savoia-Carignano (1596-1656) *-----------------18 Emanuel Filiberto di Savoia-Carignano (1628-1709) *------------------19 Vittorio Emanuele di Savoia-Carignano (1690-1741) or Vittorio Amedeo I di Savoia-Carignano (1690-1741) *-------------------20 Luigi Vittorio di Savoia-Carignano (1721-1778) *--------------------21 Leopoldina, Principessa di Savoia-Carignano (1744-1807) *---------------------22 Luigi Doria-Pamphilli-Landi (1779-1838) *----------------------23 Leopoldina Doria-Pamphili-Landi (1811-1843) *-----------------------24 Teresa Chigi Della Rovere-Albani (1831-1884) *------------------------25 Marino Torlonia (1861-1933) *-------------------------26 Principessa Donna Marina Torlonia (1916-1960) *--------------------------27 Francis Alexander Shields (1941-2003) *---------------------------28 Brooke Christa Shields (1965-), Actress *------7 Edmund Crouchback, 1st Earl of Lancaster (1245-1296) *-------8 Henry, 3rd Earl of Lancaster (1281-1345) *--------9 Eleanor Plantagenet (c1318-1372) *---------10 Sir Richard FitzAlan, 11th Earl of Arundel (1346-1397) *----------11 Lady Joan FitzAlan (1375-1435) *-----------12 Joan de Beauchamp (1396-1430) *------------13 Lady Elizabeth Butler (c1422-1473) *-------------14 Anne Talbot (c1445-1494) see above *--------------15 Elizabeth Vernon (c1479-1563) *---------------16 Sir Roger Corbet (1501-1538) *----------------17 Robert Corbet (c1523-1594) *-----------------18 Susanna Corbet *------------------19 Jane Yonge (c1596-1653) *-------------------20 Hannah Hatch *--------------------21 Samuel Utley (1662-1722) *---------------------22 John Utley (1695-1758) *----------------------23 William Utley (1724-1794) *-----------------------24 Cynthia Utley (1756-1829) *------------------------25 Burwell Myatt (1780-1838) *-------------------------27 Cynthia Myatt (1826-1875) *--------------------------28 Elbridge Lowery Petty (1863-1945) *---------------------------29 Mary Irene Petty (1891-1966) *----------------------------30 Anson Adams Mount Jr. (1925-1986) *-----------------------------31 Anson Adams Mount IV (1973- ), actor *--------9 Lady Joan Plantagenet (c1310-c1349) *---------10 Hon. Eleanor de Mowbray (1330-1387 *----------11 Hon. Joan de La Warr (?-1404) *-----------12 Sir Thomas West (1392-1416), 2nd Lord West *------------13 Sir Reginald West (1430-1475/6), 7th Lord de la Warr *-------------14 Hon. Margaret West (?-?) *--------------15 Margaret Echingham (Abt 1449-Abt 1482) *---------------16 Elizabeth Blount (Abt 1469-Aft 1515) *----------------17 Edith Windsor (1515-1613) *-----------------18 Thomas Ludlow (1550-1607) *------------------19 Gabriel Ludlow (1587-1644) *-------------------20 Sarah Ludlow (Abt 1635-1668) *--------------------21 Elizabeth Landon (1683-1719) *---------------------22 Anne Carter (1702-1743) *----------------------23 Benjamin Harrison V (1726-1791) *-----------------------24 Fairleanah Eleanor Harrison (1788-1851) *------------------------25 Mary Wheeler *-------------------------26 Nancy Remy *--------------------------27 Andrew Franklin Bartley (1856-?) *---------------------------28 Pricy Jennie Bartley (1886-1970) *----------------------------29 John Dewayn Timberlake (1910-1991) *-----------------------------30 Charles L Timberlake *------------------------------31 Randall Timberlake *-------------------------------32 Justin Randall Timberlake (1981-), singer, actor *--------9 Mary of Lancaster (c1320-1362) *---------10 Henry Percy, 1st Earl of Northumberland (1341-1408) *----------11 Sir Henry Percy (c1363-1403) *-----------12 Henry Percy, 2nd Earl of Northumberland (c1392-1455) *------------13 Henry Percy, 3rd Earl of Northumberland (1421-1461) *-------------14 Margaret Percy (1447-) *--------------15 Elizabeth Gascoigne (1471-1559) *---------------16 Anne Talboys *----------------17 Frances Dymoke *-----------------18 Mildred Windebank (1584-1630) *------------------19 George Reade (1608-1674) *-------------------20 Mildred Read (1643-1686) *--------------------21 Augustine Washington (c1694-1743) *---------------------22 George Washington (1732-1799), 1st U.S. President *--------------15 Agnes Gascoigne (c1476-) *---------------16 William Fairfax (c1510-) *----------------17 William Fairfax of Bury and Walsingham (c1540-) *-----------------18 John Fairfax (c1569-) *------------------19 Benjamin Fairfax of Rumburgh (1592-1675) *-------------------20 Benjamin Fairfax (-1708) *--------------------21 Sarah Fairfax (1654-1688) *---------------------22 Philip Meadows (1679-1752) *----------------------23 Sarah Meadows (c1725-1800) *-----------------------24 Thomas Martineau (1764-1826) *------------------------25 Elizabeth Martineau (1794-1850)]] *-------------------------26 Frances Elizabeth Greenhow (1821-1892) *--------------------------27 Francis Martineau Lupton (1848-1921) *---------------------------28 Olive Christiana Lupton (1881-1936) *----------------------------29 Peter Francis Middleton (1920-) *-----------------------------30 Michael Francis Middleton (1949) *------------------------------31 Catherine Elizabeth (Kate) Middleton (1982) *-------------------------26 William Thomas Greenhow (1831-1921) *------------------------25 Harriet Martineau (1802-1876)]] *-----------12 Elizabeth Percy (c1395-1437) *------------13 Mary de Clifford *-------------14 Elizabeth Wentworth *--------------15 John Atsee *---------------16 Isabell Hilyard *----------------17 Joan Legard *-----------------18 Edward Skipper (?-1629) *------------------19 William Skipper (1597-?) *-------------------20 Sarah Skipper (c1639-1710) *--------------------21 William Fairfield (1662-1742) *---------------------22 Abigail Fairfield (1698-1777) *----------------------23 Esther Parkman (c1724-?) *-----------------------24 Adam Brown *------------------------25 Elijah Brown (c1784-?) *-------------------------26 Adam Clark Brown (1821-1906) *--------------------------27 John E Brown (1859-?) *---------------------------28 Gertrude H Brown (1896-?) *----------------------------29 John Barney Flueger (1914-2004) *-----------------------------30 Kevin Charles Flueger (1951- ) *------------------------------31 Patrick John Flueger (1983- ), actor *-----6 Joan Plantagenet (1188-1237) *------7 Sir Geoffrey de Neville (1242-1285) *-------8 Sir Robert de Neville (1282-1313) *--------9 Sir Robert Neville (?-1373) *---------10 Robert Neville (1323-1413) of Hornby *----------11 Margaret Neville *-----------12 Isabel Harrington (?-1441) *------------13 Joan Boteler of Warrington *-------------14 Elizabeth Stanford *--------------15 Sir John Cornwallis (?-1544) of Brome *---------------16 Mary Cornwallis *----------------17 Mary Warren (1598-?) *-----------------18 Orlando Bagley (1628-1700) *------------------19 Sarah Bagley (1663-1721) *-------------------20 Jonathan Mack (1696-1768) *--------------------21 Josiah Mack (1711-1805) *---------------------22 Elisha Mack (1768-1839) *----------------------23 Eliza Mack (1796-1829) *-----------------------24 Elisha Thomas Tiffany (1821-1897) *------------------------25 Nelson Leroy Tiffany (1846-1908) *-------------------------26 William Stanton Tiffany Sr. (1892-?) *--------------------------27 Doris Anna Tiffany (1925-) *---------------------------28 Richard Tiffany Gere (1949-), actor *-----6 Richard Plantagenet, Earl of Cornwall (1209-1272) *------7 Sir Walter de Cornwall *-------8 Margaret de Cornwall *--------9 Sir Hugh Perevell *---------10 Sir Thomas Perevell *----------11 Catherine Perevell *-----------12 Hon. Eleanor Hungerford *------------13 Robert White (c1456-1512) *-------------14 Margaret White *--------------15 Stephen Kirton (?-1553) *---------------16 Thomas Kirton (c1537-1601) *----------------17 Margaret Kirton (c1580-1610) *-----------------18 Thomas Gleason (1607-1690) *------------------19 William Gleason (1655-1690) *-------------------20 John Gleason (1683-1717) *--------------------21 Elizabeth Gleason (1713-?) *---------------------22 William Fargo (1730-?) *----------------------23 William Fargo (1757-1801) *-----------------------24 William Congdell Fargo (1791-1878) *------------------------25 William George Fargo Sr. (1818-1881), One of the Founders and 2nd President of American Express, founding member of Wells Fargo. *------------------------25 James Congdell Fargo (1829-1915), 3rd President of American Express. *--3 Alice of England *---4 Bouchard IV, Baron de Montmorency (1126-1189) *----5 Matthieu II, Baron de Montmorency (1174-1230) *-----6 Guy VII, Seigneur de Montmorency-Laval (?-1267) *------7 Guy VIII, Seigneur de Montmorency-Laval (?-1295) *-------8 Guy IX, Seigneur de Montmorency-Laval (?-1333) *--------9 Guy X, Seigneur de Montmorency-Laval (?-1347) *---------10 Guy XI, Seigneur de Montmorency-Laval (?-1412) *----------11 Jeanne de Montmorency-Laval (1406-1468) *-----------12 Jean II de Bourbon (1428-1478), Comte de Vendome *------------13 Francois de Bourbon (1470-1495) *-------------14 Charles IV de Bourbon (1469-1537), Duc de Vendome *--------------15 Antoine de Bourbon (1518-1562) *---------------16 Henri IV de Bourbon (1553-1610), King of France *----------------17 Louis XIII de Bourbon (1601-1643), King of France *-----------------18 Louis XIV de Bourbon (1638-1715), King of France *------------------19 Louis de Bourbon (1661-1711), Dauphin de France *-------------------20 Felipe V de Borbon (1683-1746), King of Spain *--------------------21 Carlos III de Borbon (1716-1788), King of Spain *---------------------22 Carlos IV de Borbon (1748-1819), King of Spain *----------------------23 Fernando VII de Borbon (1784-1833), King of Spain *-----------------------24 Isabel II de Borbon (1830-1904), Queen of Spain *------------------------25 Alfonso XII de Borbon (1857-1885), King of Spain *-------------------------26 Alfonso XIII de Borbon (1886-1941), King of Spain *--------------------------27 Juan Carlos de Borbon (1913-1993) *---------------------------28 Juan Carlos I de Borbon (1938-), King of Spain *-----------------18 Philippe, Duc d'Orleans (1640-1701) *------------------19 Elisabeth Charlotte d'Orleans (1676-1744) *-------------------20 Franz I de Lorraine (1708-1765) *--------------------21 Leopold II von Habsburg-Lothringen (1747-1797) *---------------------22 Ranier von Habsburg-Lothringen (1783-1853) *----------------------23 Maria Adelaide von Habsburg-Lothringen (1822-1855) *-----------------------24 Umberto I di Savoia (1844-1900), King of Italy *------------------------25 Vittorio Emanuele III di Savoia (1869-1947), King of Italy *-------------------------26 Umberto II di Savoia (1904-1983), King of Italy *----------------17 Henriette Marie de Bourbon (1609-1669) *-----------------18 Charles II Stuart (1630-1685), King of England & Scotland *------------------19 Charles Fitzroy (1662-1731) *-------------------20 Lady Grace Fitzroy *--------------------21 Lady Anne Vane (?-1776) *---------------------22 Charles Hope-Vane (?-1808) *----------------------23 Maj. Gen. Frederick Hope (1799-1869) *-----------------------24 Charles Hope (1845-1912) *------------------------25 Gwendoline Katherine Leonora Hope (1878-1970) *-------------------------26 Sir Hector Charles Donald MacLean (1908-2003) *--------------------------27 Sara MacLean (1934-) *---------------------------28 Rupert James Hector Everett (1959-), actor *------------------19 Henry Fitzroy (1663-1690), 1st Duke of Grafton *-------------------20 Charles Fitzroy (1683-1757), 2nd Duke of Grafton *--------------------21 Lady Isabella Fitzroy (1726-1782) *---------------------22 Lord Hugh Seymour (1759-1801) *----------------------23 Sir Horace Beauchamp Seymour (1791-1851) *-----------------------24 Adelaide Horatia Elizabeth Seymour (1825-1877) *------------------------25 Charles Robert Spencer (1857-1922), 6th Earl Spencer *-------------------------26 Albert Edward John Spencer, 7th Earl Spencer (1892-1975) *--------------------------27 Edward John Spencer, 8th Earl Spencer (1924-1992) *---------------------------28 Lady Diana Frances Spencer (1961-1997) Category:Descendants of William I of England Category:Descendancy lists